May I Help You?
"May I Help You?" is the fiffth episode from Season 2 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney teaches the children about being "good helpers" and good manners. The kids take turns at school being the classroom helper. They also learn about good manners when they act out the "Three Billy Goats Gruff". Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Min (Pia Manalo) Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Alphabet Song #Taking Turns #There Are Seven Days In A Week #The Barney Bag #The Fishing Song #Please And Thank You #People Helping Other People #Looby Loo #Clean Up #When I Walk Out of the Classroom #I Love You Trivia *This is the first time Tosha is talking about her mom having a baby. She continues saying it until A Very Special Delivery! *According to this episode, Shawn is supposed to get glasses after being told by Derek. But Grown-Ups for a Day! is the actual last episode before he gets them. *This group (Derek, Min, Shawn, and Tosha) also appeared in Happy Valentine's Day! and Imagination Island. with Luci and BJ. *Even though Baby Bop knows how to count to 10 in this episode, she didn't know how to in "A-Counting We Will Go!" *It is revealed that Min was the classroom helper before Shawn. *This is the third time Baby Bop's blanket is found by Barney and the kids before she appears. *Shawn wears the same clothes from I Can Be A Homebuilder. And a short hair. *Derek wears the same clothes from Having Fun With Arts & Crafts and Looking Around My Neighborhood!. And a short hair. *Tosha wears the same clothes from Tales of Adventures and Spring Shene-A-Anigans. And a two buns. *Min wears the same clothes from Having Tens of Fun!. And a long hair. *This is the third episode the lights off. This would happen more often first was What's That Shadow?, second was I Just Love Bugs!", and This later happened in Saves The Days. *The Falling for Autumn! arrangement of I Love You is used in this episode. * When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Friends All Around the World: The International Festival". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Help Protect the Earth (episode)". *Danny, Jeremy, Jesse, Juan, Sara, and Brandon's names are seen in The Classroom Helper bulletin. Audio from May I Help You? # Barney Theme Song (May I Help You?'s version) (Clip from Hats Off to BJ! and Audio from May I Help You?) # Barney The Alphabet Song (1993 Version) (Clip from First Day of School and Audio from May I Help You?) # Barney comes to life (May I Help You?) (Clip from Tea-riffic Manners! and Audio from May I Help You?) # Kristen is a dress up like a circus! (Clip from Barney's Super Singing Circus (with the audio) and Audio from May I Help You?) # Baby Bop's School! (Clip from Let's Play School! and Audio from May I Help You?) # Barney Taking Turns (1993 version) (Clip from Barney's Sense-Sational Day! and Audio from May I Help You?) # My Name is Linda! (Clip from What's in a Name? and Audio from May I Help You?) # Stephen's glasses! (Clip from Excellent Exercise! and Audio from May I Help You?) # Barney There are Seven Days (1993 Version) (Clip from Barney Goes to School and Audio from May I Help You?) # Juan says "Thank You! Teacher!". (Clip from Any Way You Slice It and Audio from May I Help You?) # Barney The Barney Bag (May I Help You?'s Version) (Clip from Barney's Fun & Games and Audio from May I Help You?) # Let's Make Our Own Bears (Clip from Going on a Bear Hunt and Audio from May I Help You?) # Let's go hurry BUGGY! (Clip and audio from Camp WannaRunaRound (home video) and Audio from May I Help You?) # Barney The Fishing Song (1993 Version) (Clip from Barney Goes to School and Audio from May I Help You?) # Look out below for Barney!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from A Royal Welcome! and Audio from May I Help You? and Who's Your Neighbor?) # Hi Baby Bop (May I Help You?) (Clip from Once Upon a Time (home video) and Audio from May I Help You?) # It's a lake!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Camp WannaRunaRound (home video) and Audio from May I Help You?) # Once Upon a Time called "The Lion and the Mouse". (May I Help You?'s version) (Clip from A New Friend and Audio from May I Help You?) # The Three Bill Goats (May I Help You?'s version) (Clip from Stop! Go! and Audio from May I Help You?) # Happily Ever After of "Charlie Needs a Cloak (Tomie DePaola) (May I Help You?'s version) (Clip from It's Raining, It's Pouring... and Audio from May I Help You?) # Barney Please and Thank You (Season 2 Version) (Clip from Barney Live! In New York City! and Audio from May I Help You?) # That was a great show for the for puppet show! (Clip from It's Showtime! and Audio from May I Help You?) # Saying in the school library saying "Please and Thank You!". Curtis trying to be quiet! (Clip from Books Are Fun! (episode) and Audio from May I Help You? and Is Everybody Happy?) # We're make believe! (Clip from The Land of Make-Believe! (Video!) and Audio from May I Help You?) # Jason i liked to help other people! (Clip from I Can Be A Firefighter! and Audio from May I Help You?) # Barney People Helping Other People (1993 Version) (Clip from Good Job! and Audio from May I Help You?) # Why does the Cowboy! (Clip from Howdy, Friends! and Audio from May I Help You?) # I like to playing games in the board!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Barney's Fun & Games and Audio from May I Help You?) # Barney Looby Loo (1993 Version) (Clip from Movin' Along and Audio from May I Help You?) # Baby Bop leave from May I Help You? (Clip from A Little Big Day! and Audio from May I Help You?) # Every Day in every way! (Clip from Clean Up, Clean Up! and Audio from May I Help You?) # My mom is coming to pick up! (Clip from My Family's Just Right for Me! (episode) and Audio from May I Help You?) # Let's enjoy your coast for Dinner! (Clip and audio from Let's Eat! and Audio from May I Help You?) # Barney Clean Up (1993 Version) (Clip from Campfire Sing-Along and Audio from May I Help You?) # Hannah pack up and ready to go! (Clip and audio from Good, Clean Fun! and Audio from May I Help You?) # Let's all line Up again! (Clip from May I Help You? and Audio from Waiting for Mr. MacRooney, May I Help You?, Barney's Great Adventure and Four Seasons Day! (episode)) # Barney When I Walk Out of the Classroom (Leave the classroom hugs and holdhands for episodes) (Clip from Any Way You Slice It, Tea-riffic Manners!, The Alphabet Zoo, Play for Exercise, Camp WannaRunaRound, Let's Help Mother Goose!, Grownups for a Day!, Stick with Imagination!, What's That Shadow?, Twice Is Nice!, The Alphabet Zoo (Reprise), Barney's Good Day, Good Night, Sweet as Honey and Barney's Musical Scrapbook and Audio from May I Help You?) # Barney I love you (1990 version) (Clip from Sharing, Caring, Take Turns and Toys and Audio from Waiting for Santa, Campfire Sing-Along, Rock with Barney!, Barney in Concert, A New Friend, Puppy Love!, May I Help You? (lights off) and My Friend the Post Man) # There you go! Lights Out! (Clip from Barney's Pajama Party and Audio from May I Help You?) # Barney I love you Part 48 (Clip from It's Home To Me! and Audio from May I Help You? and Gone Fishing!) # Mr. MacRooney leave before Mateo is arrived while Robert is right here! (Clip from Waiting for Mr. MacRooney and Audio from May I Help You?, Walk Around the Block with Barney!, You Can Be Anything, Gone Fishing!, Are We There Yet? and Barney's Great Adventure) # Line Up! (Clip from May I Help You? and Audio from May I Help You?) # Keesha saying Barney! (Clip from Barney in Outer Space and Audio from May I Help You?) # Barney I love you 1998 version with BJ (Clip from It's a Happy Day! and Audio from First Things First!, Easy, Breezy Day!, May I Help You? and Sharing Together With Friends) # Barney I love you Part 9 (Clip from Brushing Up On Teeth and Audio from Camera Safari (episode), It's Time for Counting! and May I Help You?) # Barney comes to play (May I Help You?) (Clip from Easy, Breezy Day! and Audio from May I Help You?) # Barney Says Segment (May I Help You?) (Battybarney1995 has No Barney Says Segment - Because Upcoming Up Next Closing to Barney & Friends The Complete Second Season (Tape 1, Episode 3) called May I Help You? From: Twice Is Nice! - The Mobile!) # And remember, I Love You! (May I Help You?'s version) (Clip from Barney's Band! and Audio from May I Help You?) # Barney End Credits (May I Help You?'s version) (Clip from Be a Friend and Audio from May I Help You?) -Hats Off To BJ! Barney Theme Song (May I Help You?'s version) (The same as Hats Off To BJ!) (Clip from Hats Off to BJ! and Audio from May I Help You?) Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends First Generation